Die Liebe züm Tod
Uma manha linda, o sol raiava lindamente sobre as janelas, os pássaros cantam nas arvores, o inverno é claramente a época mais confortável do ano. A Companhia SüzerFahën entrava na cidadezinha com seus caminhões blindados parecendo uma Carreata Militar, retrocedendo... ao acontecimento anterior... São 3:00 horas da madrugada, a hora em que os portões do Inferno se abrem, os sinos tocam para o ultimo toque de recolher, um carro preto com um simbolo, meio que parecendo uma suástica borrada, desceu. Um homem com um jaleco branco, o cartão dizia que era um mentor de um orfanato-escola... O cartão só dizia Mein HölleLicht. Retrocedendo ao presente momento, a escola seria acabada hoje, pois só havia lhe faltado o teto. Lehrer (Professor) andava tranquilamente pelas ruas cantando uma musica americana: In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, honey, don't you know that I love you? In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, baby, don't you know that I'll always be true? Oh, won't you come with me and take my hand? Oh, won't you come with me And walk this land? "In nomine Dei, exulabit Impurum aeternam animarum condamnation terram, Amem”. "Este era o julgamento que tu me propusestes, limpa as impurezas, rasgando pele por pele, quebrando osso por osso, devorando o sangue e a alma para que sejas limpo o mundo, se é estas tua vontade, assim o farei. Amem...Mein Fürher" In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, honey, don't you know that I love you? In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, baby, don't you know that I'll always be true? Oh, won't you come with me and take my hand? Oh, won't you come with me and walk this land? Please take my hand! "E então o projeto será começado, abram as cortinas para o espetáculo" Lehrer para em frente a construção terminada, com as crianças enchendo os corredores com seus gritos. Ele entra, fecha a porta, e então sorri sadicamente. Anda ate a sala, e pede aos seus 3 seguranças que fechem as portas e que "amarrem o saco de lixo". Uma criança diz: -Onde nos estamos. Quem e vo... -Bem Vindos ao Inferno, Vermes. Primeiro, trarei cruzes, e depois pregarei as mãos deles com pregos, cortarei seus dedos dos pés um por um, depois, injetarei um veneno neles, e ai vem a parte mais entusiasmante!!!... Arrancarei suas tripas e coração com a minha mão, rasgando e destruindo veias, fazendo assim ter uma hemorragia extrema!!!. Já nas meninas, usarei de um gancho e uma corda, para atravessar o anus, o estomago e saindo pelo nariz, Amputarei as pernas e os braços, e aquelas que eram fracas(o), Jogarei no esgoto e nas fezes de animais... Pela manha exibirei na frente do colégio com seus corpos pintados com suásticas. Lehrer HölleLicht se matou com um tiro no lobo frontal do cérebro, morreu chorando o que parecia ser sangue. Dizem que ele anda vaga pelas noites, rindo pelos quartos das crianças ate mesmo nos sonhos dos outros, e parece dizer... Bem vindo ao Inferno:) (A musiquinha la de cima e “In the garden of eden” -Iron Butterfly, Que já passou no simpsons, recomento ouvir a versão dos simpsons junto com esse texto)(HölleLicht e Luz do Inferno) Amém... Categoria:OC Categoria:Final Chocante